Our results have shown the ability to detect tumor residing proteins in the blood of a patient with a newly diagnosed non-metastatic cancer. In depth proteomic profiling of an individual patient's tumor for further elucidation of the particular molecular phenotype. A panel of putative markers are under investigation with high throughput techniques employing suitable immunoassays to test for general applicability to a much larger patient cohorts with this particular solid organ tumor. Such an approach facilitates maximization of therapeutic efficacy, minization of toxicities, and an attempt to reduce medical economic burdens. Further studies have now shown that a thin-tissue approach utilizing patient tumors, provide a discovery platform for key proteins involved in the individual patient's cancer. Many of these are drug targets. This new approach is nearly identical to the tissue and time requirements of IHC (immunohistochemistry), but is complementary. A major goal is to provide a new research tool for clinical trials, using this practical approach of molecular profiling on a protein level, with thin tissue sections from the patient's actual tumor.